Conclave
|caption 3 = 密議 (Conclave)}} (No quest info is currently available).''Conclave is the 15th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever, albeit at Spectre difficulty. After the events of Redemption, Virgo and the rest of the Negotiators were trying to figure out what to do since Ophiuchus had been reverted into a ring form by Almagest after he took all of Ophiuchus' data to regain his powers. Virgo tries messing with the ring to restore its data, but fails. However, someone arrives at that moment to help, which turns out to be the person Virgo mentioned at the end of Redemption: Ptolemaeus. Ptolemaeus states that Ophiuchus had backed up his data to the Nubila Arcana before it had been all used up by Almagest, and she says that they have the minimum amount of data needed to restore him. Virgo remarks that Ptolemaeus finally got there. Ptolemaeus responds by saying she doesn't like groups and his group is no exception. Ptolemaeus also mentions that her AI, Almagest, was created to be near invincible, but they may still have a chance to defeat him. She then goes back to trying to restore Ophiuchus, and uses the Astral Call message to awaken him once more with some additional data. Ophiuchus transforms out of his ring form, but with an older appearance, and quite confused. Ptolemaeus explains how she brought him back and what happened when he first awakened, and explained that she patched over some of his corrupted data using the data from his friends. She then asks him what he's fighting for, since nobody has managed to even damage Almagest yet. And even if they do manage to defeat Almagest, he would still be erased by the outside in a matter of seconds. She tells him there will be no happy ending, no matter what he chooses, and asks him again why he fights. Ophiuchus tells her to give him a break since he just got restored, and mentions that he first thought that Ptolemaeus was a man. He then says the reason he fights is simple - he wants to go outside, and be his own person rather than a part of someone else. He says he doesn't want to disappear, and he doesn't want his friends to die. They will have to fight Almagest sooner or later, so whether they win or die there is not something they should think about. He also remarks that they don't know what's going on outside, so saying they will all just die is pointless. Ptolemaeus calls him naive, and says she couldn't leave Black Ground even if she wanted to. Ophiuchus responds by saying they will find a way, and someone out there that can help them leave. She calls him childish for his optimism, and ponders if that view will change when he faces certain death. She moves on saying they will need to deal with that unrefined, distasteful woman. She says that since Ophiuchus was part of Conclavem, a utility that managed access between Black Ground and the outside, it was no surprise he was able to get through backdoors easily. And since that woman had stolen that critical data from him, it would be easy for her to be able to go outside with Almagest's help. Ophiuchus asks if she is talking about Gemini's Sister, to which she says to just call her "Evil Gemini". Ophiuchus asks what happened between the two for her to be so angry at her. Virgo explains that Gemini's sister was an assassin and a mass murderer. She was one of the most prominent members of the Star Council, but nobody knew her true nature. She was a spy sent from the original investors of Black Ground, and knew they were going to be wiped out, and that her final goal was to kill Ptolemaeus. Gemini's sister had attempted to do so during the confusion near the end of The Light. Ophiuchus says that once he gets back from facing Gemini's sister, he wants an explanation on everything about him. Ptolemaeus tells him he needs to come back alive for it. Meanwhile, Gemini's sister is with Almagest, and she was furious with him for taking the Conclavem data away from Ophiuchus. She mentions that he could have been used as a pawn in the future. Almagest remarks that Ophiuchus somehow reappeared on the network, and he promises to kill him off this time. He asks what her gameplan is now that they have the Conclavem, and she asks if he can try to go outside. He then says he has good news and bad news. He says that Conclavem can be used to get her outside, but Ptolemaeus added another layer of security, unknown to him: a blacklist. All Black Ground avatars are on the blacklist, so if anyone tries to leave, it will cause him to execute a fatal attack on the perpetrator, even if its her. She asks if it can be modified, but Almagest says that he can't access it, only Ptolemaeus can. The only was he can eliminate an avatar from the list is to eliminate them himself. Gemini's sister comes up with an idea: if they can kill her body double, Gemini, then it might remove her name from the blacklist. Almagest mentions that it is a good and bad idea; her name will be removed, but Almagest himself can't kill at will. Since Almagest is a management AI of Black Ground, he can only delete avatars trying to enter and leave, but not otherwise. He remarks that he could do it if Gemini tried to escape, but she probably wouldn't do something so stupid. Gemini's sister gets the idea to dress Gemini up in her clothes, so when Ophiuchus attacks he kills her instead. Almagest questions why she wants to get out so badly, and she says she has no more purpose there after getting data from Sagittarius. Ophiuchus arrives and fights Gemini's sister, who is aided by Almagest. After fighting a bit, he realizes that its actually Gemini and not her sister, so he attacks the machinery and frees Gemini. He then goes to fight Gemini's sister instead, and after fighting her a bit she says that he can have that worthless AI. He goes on to keep fighting her, but her machines prevent him from defeating her. However, Almagest interferes and turns on Gemini's sister. Ophiuchus goes to Gemini and checks to make sure she is OK. Gemini then tells him that she isn't an avatar and merely an AI created from the avatar that was her sister. She says she has no outside memories because there was no need to from her programming. She says that when he appeared in front of her originally, she helped because her support instructions told her to do so. She mentioned that every piece of information and emotion she had was sent directly to her sister. She apologizes since she was just trying to help him but it led to this whole mess instead. Ophiuchus tells her its OK and its not her fault, and that they haven't lost yet. He then tells her there is nothing wrong with being an AI, and that while she was a tool of her sister she doesn't have to be anymore. He asks her what she wants to be, she has friends to look to and take inspiration from, and that she doesn't need to be in someone else's shadow anymore. He asks her to fight together with him. Gemini gladly goes with him. Meanwhile, Gemini's sister confronts Almagest and asks why he betrayed her. He says he didn't and that she was being mean, and that once she was outside she was going to ditch him. He angrily says that she tried to use him to achieve her goals. He remarks that he doesn't need her or Black Ground. He explains that now that he has Conclavem, he is nearly unstoppable and that he could use all the energy of Black Ground at will, and that not even the outside could compete with him. Gemini's sister responds by saying he shouldn't be that powerful, and that he is unable to delete all the avatars on the server. She says he is just supposed to be a management AI, not a god. Almagest thinks he probably can. He talks about how other AI and avatars have constantly modified themselves, using Pisces and Capricorn as examples, and how even Gemini's sister had created an alternate body and how Ophiuchus could adapt his fighting style. He says there is a lot more than brute force involved. So while he can't kill them all directly, he could assimilate all of them. Ophiuchus remarks he used up all his strength with Gemini's sister, but then Taurus and the others arrive, and Taurus says to leave it to them. Among them, Aries mentions he will get revenge for Almagest killing his parents. They all prepare to fight, and Almagest tells them resistance is futile. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is the Red Older version of Ophiuchus. The Ultimate/Spectre counter unit to this quest is Sagittarius. Quest Overview 1 Episode 7= |-| 2 Episode 7= |-| Ultimate Conclave= |-| Spectre Conclave= |-| 1 Episode 7= |-| 2 Episode 7= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Almagest': Designed as a management AI with security privileges, its personality was inexplicably modeled on selfish childish behaviors. * Almagest, Gemini, and Ptolemaeus: Almagest is aware of the identity of its creator, but willingly choose to call another Avatar as its mother just to tease her. * Mecha Serpens: Ophiuchus gave its name to Conclavem, and now he chose to be called Almagest. He revealed only part of its appearance. * Gemini's Plan: All that Gemini is aiming for now is to leave Black Ground and return to her life as a mercenary in ALICE. * Ptolemaeus: She feeds her hunger for knowledge in her room from which she never leaves. She loves everything that is cleverly done. * Recalibration: Ptolemaeus' traumatic past has made her introverted and skeptical, but she seems intrigued by Ophiuchus' naivety. * New Hopes: Although Ptolemaeus never thought of a life outside the server, Ophiuchus' genuine words, made her think a lot. * Blacklist: The last layer of security in Almagest is a blacklist that lists all avatars who cannot access or logout from Black Ground. * Restoring Ophiuchus: Ptolemaeus adds data from Ophiuchus' friends to fill in missing data stolen by Almagest. * The Friendship Vortex: Ophiuchus discovers that he has no past nor a certain future. The only certainties are the ties he has established. * The Sagittarius Conspiracy: Being an inexplicable mystery, the data taken from every Sagittarius appearance is invaluable. * The Origin of the Forsaken: They originated when the strongest of the guards within the Star Council disagreed with the server's defense policies. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Spectres